harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Renard (Scopatore)
(mother) † *Monique Renard (sister) † *John Comstock II (husband) *Nora Comstock (adopted daughter) *George Comstock II (son) *Monique Comstock (daughter) *Connor Comstock I (brother-in-law) † *Zachary Comstock (brother-in-law) *Ruby Comstock (sister-in-law) *Connor Comstock II (nephew) *Julia Comstock (niece) *George Comstock I (brother-in-law) †|wand = 11", Birch, coral|patronus = Unicorn}}Claire Élisabeth Comstock (née Renard) (b. 31 July 1986) was a French-Canadian witch and famous ballet dancer. She is the youngest daughter of Nicolas and Thérèse Renard (née Jean) and the younger sister of Monique Renard, all of whom died in 2003 when a Portkey destined for France disappeared, killing twenty-three witches and wizards in total. Claire attended Whitestar Academy of Magic in Quebec, Canada from 1995 to 2004. Claire was a ballet prodigy; beginning her dancing lessons when she was five years old, she garnered jealousy from her elder sister who was previously thought to be the dancer of the family. Throughout her years at Whitestar, Claire did exceptionally well in Transfiguration and Defence. In 2003, Claire was devastated to learn that a Portkey set to take her family to France for her sister's wedding disappeared, the first recorded Portkey disappearance in one hundred and fifty years. Claire had been visiting family in France for a week already, so she had not taken the Portkey alongside her family. In the aftermath, Claire was comforted by the rest of the Comstock family, specifically John Comstock, an old family friend who opened up his home to her as Claire had not wanted to return to her family home by herself. During the summer, Claire became closer to John in addition to bonding with Nora Glandon, being a surrogate mother to her in the wake of her parents' deaths. Claire, with the aid of John, settled her parents' estate, which included a mansion in Quebec and several million galleons. John's kindness towards Claire led to the latter developing feelings for him, despite the two being several years apart in age. The two began a relationship just prior to her returning to Whitestar, with Claire returning to John's house every holiday. On Christmas, 2003, Claire officially adopted Nora along with John, with Nora changing her surname to Comstock. When Claire graduated from Whitestar in the summer of 2004, Claire was treated to a family dinner courtesy of John and Nora, where the former proposed to her, much to the latter's delight. The two married in 2005 in a low-key ceremony attended by their few remaining family members and close friends. Claire and John sold their Toronto flat, Renard Manor and the Comstock family manor and built their own house in St. Catharines, Ontario along with her brother-in-law Zachary and his wife, Ruby. Claire later bore two children; George William and Monique Thérèse Comstock, both named after family members lost during the Portkey's disappearance. Although her husband wanted to continue to train to become an Auror, Claire fervently pleaded him not to pursue anything so dangerous, as she could not bear to lose another person close to her. Biography Early life (1986 - 1995) Claire Élisabeth Renard was born into the Renard family, a prominent French-Canadian wizarding family and one of the oldest magical families of the New World; the Renards can trace their heritage to the French fur trappers of the 17th century. Claire was the youngest daughter of Nicolas and Thérèse Renard, the former being an Auror for the Canadian Ministry of Magic and the latter making her living as a fashion mogul. During her younger years, Claire always lived in the shadow of her elder sister, Monique, as her dancing skills earned her praise and near-favouritism from their parents. Although slated to be one of the greatest dancers of the wizarding world, Claire took over her sister's spotlight after she was discovered to be a natural at the art of dancing and Monique was dropped by her trainer in favour of Claire. This resulted in Claire's sister becoming very bitter towards her and fostering a grudge against her until the day she died. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Canadian people Category:1986 births Category:Married individuals Category:Whitestar Academy of Magic students Category:Pure-bloods Category:Living people